Pretence
by Idle Writer of Crack
Summary: Love Potion. Two weeks. Sasuke Uchiha is 'in love' and Hinata Hyuga is the unfortunate young lady. AU. HIATUS.
1. Part 1

**Part**: 01/10**  
Pairing:** SasuHina**  
Inspiration:** Bisco Hatori's Romantic Egoist series. I said _inspired_, not that it _is_ the plot.

**Dedicated to:** _DoodleNoodle-no-baka_,_ Mei Sanniang_ and _shikaruTo_ (for being dear friends and having patience while I rant and complain about my inability to word my stories).

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

Opalescent eyes look on as the steam wafts up from the bowl, mulling over what has just been said.

"A-Are you s-sure?"

Hesitant. _Cute_.

He smiles wickedly but covers it up with a cough. "Just one drop would do. When he eats the ramen he'd fall instantly in love with _you_ that is…if you're the first person he sees," he shrugs good naturally, looking on as she worries her lips with her teeth.

Clutching her shirt tightly, she nods her head in understanding. Pushing off the wall he starts towards her, smile wide and glasses glinting from the artificial lighting above them. "Are you going to him now?" His smooth and cool voice betrays the fact that he's chuckling on the inside in pure glee and mischief.

"H-Hai."

Brushing past her and towards the door leading out of the Home Economics door, he throws over his shoulder a _'Good luck'_ and exits.

**xxxxx**

Hinata Hyuga: age sixteen, current heiress of the Hyuga Clan and, very much in love with one Naruto Uzumaki.

**xxxxx**

Love.

Definition: Love is like a plague that leaves you suffering.

That is how she defines love. If asked why she'd reply, "It was unexpected, my love for him, and during that period of my life I suffered in silence because I knew that those three words would never leave my lips and reach his ears." Of course, it would contain the customary stuttering.

Love makes you crazy, delusional and most of the time you're so ensnared within Love's grasp that you resort to insane and unconventional measures to capture your love's heart.

Like what she was resorting to, _a love potion_ that would last for only two weeks.

Ridiculous? Indeed.

Desperate? Hell _yeah_.

But who could blame her? It was unexpected, she couldn't stop looking at his carefree smiles and eyes that shone so radiantly in this dull, boring world. She was drawn to him, his bright personality and especially his smiles.

That was when Kabuto Yakushi, a strange upperclassman, approached her on the subject.

"…_having difficulty getting someone's attention, huh?"_

_Hinata gasped, going rigid as the warm breath continued to tickle her neck._

"_Maybe I can help…"_

When he proposed the idea of using a love potion, she had been skeptical.

"_I-I don't k-know…"_

_He smiled charmingly at her, eyes softening when he said, "You're so shy…you can't seem to work up the courage to speak to him, your heart nearly jumps out of your chest whenever you brush past him in the hallways and you can't breathe when you think of how it would be with him…"_

_She flushed, looking down to hide her face. Despite the fact that he was creepy…Kabuto-sempai spoke the truth. She was too shy…too shy to do anything…_

_Reaching out his hand, Kabuto cupped her face and brought his closer to hers. "Don't you think," he whispered, "that it's time to do something about this?"_

_He was right, he was absolutely right. She should do something…"But what?"_

_Stepping away from her he pulled out a vial and held it up for her to inspect. "Like I suggested before, this love potion would do the trick. It'd give you two weeks to truly capture his heart but if you don't by the end…you'll have nothing, Hinata-chan."_

"_Love is a gamble, are you willing to take that risk?"_

It frightened her, the fact that she'd be left with nothing, not even recognition, if she failed to capture his heart but she remembered his words -

"_Don't you think," he whispered, "that it's time to do something about this?"_

-and accepted the gamble.

**xxxxx**

She was shaking. Shaking and sweating. Shaking and sweating and blushing. Shaking and sweating and blushing in nervousness.

Her eyes darted about franticly, seeking a certain blue-eyed male with blond hair. When they stopped on his form, she breathed a sigh of relief to see Naruto snoozing on his desk, completely oblivious to his surroundings. It made her mission much easier if he was asleep.

Eyeing the students in the classroom, Hinata was grateful that none paid her any attention. Quickly, she dropped the container in her hands near Naruto's head as she passed by his desk and towards her own. Sitting down, she clutched her chest, breathing hard. It was done. Now all she had to do was wait until he wakes up and ensure that she's in his line of sight when he's finished tasting the ramen she prepared. _Correction_, the ramen she prepared that was laced with the love potion.

If only it was so easy.

Loud voices drew her attention towards the door where a raven haired, pale young man was tangled with a certain green eyed and pink headed girl.

"_B-But Sasuke-kun-!"_

"No, Sakura. Now _get off_!" The guy called Sasuke snarled, untangling himself and bolting into the classroom.

Hinata watched in fascination as the girl huffed and stalked away and then turned to study the boy. She recalled his name being Sasuke Uchiha, only because he was Naruto's best friend. He was in the same year and class as her. A cold, indifferent young man with spiked up raven hair and piercings on his right ear…your regular heartthrob with those coal eyes and pale, flawless skin…of course the package wouldn't be complete without the addition of his perfect body.

So caught up in her thoughts about Sasuke that she failed to notice him opening the container that held the _special ramen_ meant _only_ for Naruto-kun. Only when she heard him mutter, "Mind if I eat this, baka? Of course not, you're sleeping and I don't give a damn anyway…I'm starving…"

Paling, Hinata snapped to attention and saw (to her horror) Sasuke lifting the container and brought it to his lips.

_No…_

Bolting up, Hinata gasped when she saw Sasuke swallow.

"N-No," she choked and stepped towards the boy. "_Don't_!"

Heart pounding against her ribs, eyes wide, Hinata stood rigid as his eyes settled on her form.

Something passed over his face that had her as white as a sheet.

"Hey, Hyuga?" he muttered, staring straight into her eyes. "Would you like to…go out with me?"

_WHAT?!_


	2. Part 2

**Part**: 02/10**  
Pairing:** SasuHina**  
Inspiration:** Bisco Hatori's Romantic Egoist series. I said _inspired_, not that it _is_ the plot.

Author's Notes: A certain person reviewed and scolded me for not updating "_like a machine_" and I laughed because this is exactly why I write. I write to ensure that my readers actually enjoy my ideas and they're comfortable enough to rant at me for, as **Unlock** put it, _"stupid talented writers" _to _"improve on their chapter output rate". _I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Day 1 **(Friday)

* * *

Hinata Hyuga's mind was reeling. For a second life had made sense but now suddenly she was thrust into a world where all she could feel was defenseless and downright terrified.

"W-Wha-at…?"

Sasuke Uchiha sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm asking you out, Hyuga."

"H-Hina-ata," she muttered, swaying a little. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in a silent question and she choked out, "M-My n-name, that's m-my n-name. _Hinata _not H-Hyuuga."

She shrank away from his blank stare and averted her eyes, mentally berating herself for correcting _the_ worst person in the school (in her opinion).

"Well," he paused and she could practically hear him roll his eyes, "_Hinata-chan_, would you mind going out with me?"

Too much, it was too damn much. Gripping the hem of her skirt tightly Hinata forced a smile onto her lips, cheeks flushed and eyes wide and seeing stars, before succumbing to the embrace of oblivion that was calling out to her.

She never did feel the two strong arms that circled around her waist to keep her from acquainting herself with the floor.

**xxxxx**

_This isn't happening._

She groaned.

_Please, it had to be a dream…_

He laughed.

_Sweet mother of all that is pure and holy, why me?_

"Sasuke Uchiha? Personality is downright frosty. Perfect looks, perfect grades and not so perfect disciplinary records…what a mess, Hinata-chan."

She buried her head in her hands.

"W-What am I g-going to do, s-sempai?!" Hinata sniffled, peeking at the gray haired bespectacled man in front of her bed. Apparently someone had brought her to the Nurse's Office when she fainted.

"Good question," Kabuto smiled (_An evil smile_, Hinata mused). "I suggest you…figure it out yourself. Ja!"

Hinata watched in shock as he walked out the door, leaving her to wallow in her misery.

Dropping back down onto the bed (_hard_ bed, _very_ hard bed) she curled into the fatal position and stared out the window, tears of frustration going unnoticed as they dropped onto the pillow.

_It cannot be undone…the effects will last for two weeks…I could-no! Uchiha-san is so cold and scary, not like Naruto…not even close and-and he's so easily tempered…I'd stutter so much around him and he'll KILL me for it-!!_

Her head hurt, her heart ached and her throat felt constricted and she was _so mad_, so _terribly_ angry at herself for acting like a desperate fool and most of all a _dimwitted girl_ who just can't stop thinking about the _one male who made her day lighten_ and it-

-it was _hopeless_ to think and feel.

Hinata sighed and shut her slightly red rimmed eyes, forcing herself to go through her options again.

_Uchiha-san is 'in love' with me._

She grimaced.

_Only for two weeks though so if I don't encourage it then I wouldn't 'truly capture' him…but on the other hand, if I don't then he'd keep pursuing me and I don't-I don't want that attention…plus his fan girls would kill me if he doesn't…What about Naruto?_

Hinata frowned. What about the blond?

_If I-if I accompany Uchiha-san maybe he'd notice me? Maybe I'd get a chance to say more than hello…maybe I can get closer to Naruto-kun and if I don't encourage Uchiha-san then maybe everything might work in my favour…_

For the first time in her life, shy goody-two-shoes Hinata Hyuga smirked – albeit awkwardly.

**xxxxx**

She had butterflies in her stomach when she approached his desk where he was slouched over, staring at nothing.

Clearing her throat she squeaked, "U-Uchiha-san?!"

He looked up and Hinata paled, her belief in God dwindling as the courage she tucked away vanished with an arch of his eyebrow.

He waited.

Hinata fiddled with the hem of her skirt, eyes wide with fright.

He coughed and Hinata stood there, hearting beating wildly in her chest and a feeling of dread washing over her.

"Are you going to say something?"

He sounded almost amused and Hinata bobbed her head up and down rapidly.

"H-Hai," she whispered, eyes lowered shyly.

"What?"

_Just say it-Just say it- Just say it- Just say it-!_

"HAI!" she exclaimed loudly, hands clamped over her mouth in horror after.

Before Sasuke could say anything, the Hyuga heiress bolted out of the classroom and left stunned classmates and one blinking Uchiha Sasuke in her wake.


	3. Part 3

**Part**: 03/10  
**Pairing:** SasuHina  
**Inspiration:** Bisco Hatori's Romantic Egoist series. I said _inspired_, not that it _is_ the plot.

Author's Notes: My dear readers, I wish you a wonderful and joyous Merry Christmas and New Year.

* * *

**Day 2 **(Saturday)

* * *

Wearily she lay under a loose quilt, woven thread of light caressing her face and hair. Bleary eyes still glazed from sleep turned to the window and watched nature's deceptive peace at this rush hour. Urgent calls and heavy footsteps drifted to her ears as the other occupants of the house rushed about. Silence shattered by the noise around her, she sat herself upright and took in her room. Light and airy, decorated with precious memories and ornaments, her room displayed the simplicity and complexity that is her.

The digital clock showed that it was _merely_ 9:40 in the morning and so with a shrug of indifference she fell back onto the soft pillows.

_13 days, she had thirteen days._

The plan was to get Naruto-kun's attention while fending off Uchiha-san.

A stab of _something_ pricked at her insides and she squirmed under the quilt feeling horrible. She nuzzled her face into the pillow, hoping to hide from her morals for a while. For some reason this felt so _clichéd_. And wrong.

The shrill sound of her cellular phone cut through her thoughts. She answered groggily, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Meet me at Café Paris. Ten o'clock."_

Hinata blinked. That voice sounded vaguely familiar…

"Who is this?"

A pause and then, _"Hinata-chan."_

Hinata snapped upright choking on realization, free hand fisting the quilt.

"Nani?! _Uchiha-san?!_"

A click and then incessant beeping.

Closing her phone Hinata frowned in confusion. How in the seven hells did Uchiha Sasuke get her number? She didn't give it to him (_obviously_), so how? Did he…did he threaten one of her friends? Her breath hitched as she thought about it, after all he did have a rather questionable disciplinary record…he _is_ easily tempered.

Heart pounding erratically in her chest she turned in a daze to the clock and her heart stopped beating altogether.

_9:50 AM._

Didn't he say to meet him at ten?

Hinata paled. Flinging off the quilt, she shot out of bed and into the connecting bathroom while chanting in her head.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. __Crap. Crap._

**xxxxx**

The outside world was freezing. Crisp clean air circled calmly around and she pulled her thin sweater closer to her, hoping to shield herself from the cool wind brushing against her shivering form. She loved this time of the year though in the comfort of a big, warm jacket.

She walked past laughing teens, adults bustling about and small children until she saw a small red café came into view. Café Paris, an unoriginal name in her opinion but cozy and the service was _très bon_.

Gently opening the clean glass door Hinata peered in, a wave of steamy heat washing over shivering body and her skin flushed with the change in temperature. She was twenty minutes late. He was going to _kill her_.

Spotting the trademark hairstyle that only Uchiha Sasuke could pull off at the back, she shuffled through the huddle of people taking respite from the cold and towards him. She dearly hoped that he wasn't _too_ angry.

Standing behind him cautiously Hinata debated whether he would notice her scampering out of the café or not. Before she could even try he spoke up.

"You're _fashionably_ late."

He turned and she caught sight of a displeased scowl as his eyes racked over her attire. Hinata whimpered softly, finding her sneakers to be the most interesting things in the world at the moment. In her rush to arrive early it had completely slipped her mind that it was a date she was going to and she had thrown on whatever she found that was clean.

"Sit," he ordered and she complied, seating herself across from him.

Fixing her gaze on the table Hinata kept silent as he gestured for a waitress. Out of the corner of her eye she distinguished a spiky blonde haired teen make his way over to them and her breath hitched, caught in her throat when she realized who he was.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Coming this way. _Now_.

Forcing her muscles to relax, Hinata flushed and turned away from her approaching crush to peer outside the window. Worry her lips; she chanced a glance at Sasuke to see if he noticed the furious red staining her pale cheeks.

He was watching Naruto, not her. A small breath of relief escaped her.

Stopping in front their table Naruto grinned, blue eyes sparkling merrily. "How may I help you, _sir_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoffing but the slight quirk of his lips betrayed his humor. "Black coffee and hot chocolate for my date, _dobe_."

Hinata blinked and stared at Sasuke blankly. How could he be so blunt about it?

"Eh, date?" Naruto turned to her and she could hear the gates of heaven opening to allow the melodious voices of the angels filter down to her because _those enchantingly beautiful blue eyes_ were staring straight into her own stormy ones.

"Oh, it's you-!" he started and so did Hinata.

_He knows me._ Hinata felt the warmth of the café seep into her and go straight to her heart.

"You're from our class, right?" he scratched his head and Hinata beamed up at him while Sasuke looked on with an emotionless face. "Erm, you're…err…umm…oh! Hitacka, right? You're that weird, quiet girl from class!"

_Weird, quiet girl from class?_ The warmth that had seeped into her chest left as quickly as it came. _Baka! Of course he doesn't know who I am, who does? Baka! Baka! Baka!!_ She chastised herself mentally. Her eyes burned suspiciously, though.

"Hinata. It is _Hinata_, you prat."

"That's what I said, teme!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Keep believing that. Anyway, who the hell are you to say she's weird? You are, you baka."

"Hey-! Who you calling weird?!"

Looking on as Naruto and Sasuke continued to argue, Hinata couldn't help but stare at Sasuke as his earlier words continued to play across her head.

_He defended me_, she thought dimly.

Something exploded in her chest and when Sasuke caught her eye she gave him a warm smile and her eyes conveyed her appreciation to him.

_Sasuke Uchiha isn't as bad as I thought…_

Looking out the window once again, Hinata missed how his face softened.

**xxxxx**

Their time at the café was spent in silence after receiving their orders. Naruto had scowled at them and turned to another table and Hinata's heart had sunk down to the depths of the ocean after that. Though the silence was unnerving, she didn't bother trying to fill it. It just didn't suit her character.

"_Don't you want to know anything about me?"_ she had the urge to ask but then the thought of Naruto not knowing her name made her think that no one wanted to anyways.

Sipping her chocolate she imagined the response she'd get.

"_No. I just want to watch you."_ Blushing furiously, Hinata lowered her head.

"_I know enough to say I'm in love with you." _Hinata choked, spluttering at _that_ particular scene where Sasuke leaned over the table to brush his fingers across her lips. Face going red, Hinata squirmed under the Uchiha's curious gaze.

"_Are you alright?" _she expected him to ask but instead he continued on stirring his coffee though glancing at her suspiciously from time to time.

After a few more minutes of this torture Hinata squeaked out, "S-Shouldn't w-we be g-going?"

"Where?" was the curt reply and she snapped her mouth shut with a frown.

Something burned in her chest and she swallowed more air in as the feeling increased. Flushing in embarrassment and something else, she clenched her fists and put them on her thighs, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

She was stupid to think that maybe Sasuke Uchiha would change and act a little different towards her. _If this is how he acts if he's 'in love' then I rather not have him actually in love with me. He's still cold and cruel. Naruto doesn't care. I shouldn't.__** I shouldn't.**_

Eyes burning with righteous indignation Hinata stood up and in a spur of the moment courage she said, "I'm going. I-I have things to do."

Sasuke stood as well and she swallowed. Pulling out a few bills from his pocket, he dropped them on the table before grasping her hand in his and gently pulled her out of the café. Hinata didn't say anything, she was too shocked.

When he stopped Hinata pulled her hand way from his grasp and held it to her chest. Turning, Sasuke gazed over her shoulder before his eyes connected with hers. Hinata blushed and wrung her hands together, not at all liking the way he was watching her.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata blinked and confusion settled in. "U-Uchiha-san…?"

"Sasuke. It's Sasuke," he snapped and she flinched.

Combing his hair with a defeated sigh he watched her through his bangs. "I've _never_ done this before. It's awkward and I-I don't_ get_ it but…"

For a moment Hinata didn't see Sasuke Uchiha, the cold heartthrob that scared her but instead she saw a young man on a date feeling awkward, hiding his uneasiness with the best way he knew how. She wasn't the only one uncomfortable, Sasuke was too and that little revelation had her smiling at him.

Sasuke took her hand in his again and turned away, leading her to wherever and she let him because she saw something on his face.

No, it wasn't a smile but…it _was_ a something.

Something she felt undoubtedly scared and a little thrilled about.


	4. Part 4

**Part**: 04/10  
**Pairing:** SasuHina  
**Inspiration:** Bisco Hatori's Romantic Egoist series. I said _inspired_, not that it _is_ the plot.

**Author's Notes:** _(EACH CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. NOTHING DRASTIC, I JUST MOVED SOME FLASHBACKS TO A MORE APPROPRIATE PLACE. NO NEED TO REREAD FROM CHAPTER ONE.) _

_

* * *

_**Day 4** (Monday)

* * *

_Sasuke was bored._

_Walking aimlessly through the halls amidst all the probing stares and high-pitched giggles, he caught sight of her._

_Hinata Hyuga._

_She was in his class. Quiet. Shy. Polite. Queer eyes. Always blushing._

_The one girl that never gave him a second glance. The only female he found normal._

"You're just going to stare at her?"

_He scoffed, glaring at the senior. "What the hell are you going on about Yakushi?"_

"You know very well what I'm 'going on about' Sasuke-kun."

_Rolling his eyes Sasuke stalked away deciding not to waste his time on this queer upperclassman. _

**xxxxx**

Sasuke always prided himself for being able to avoid any of his self appointed fan girls who were always conveniently waiting at the school gates in the mornings. However, today was an exception. He saw _her_.

_Her_ being called out by his blond, dobe of a friend.

_Her _blushing at the smile directed from _him._

Unexpectedly he felt a surge of anger bite at his insides, demanding to be let out. Quelling his unpredicted rage with a frown Sasuke hovered near them cautiously, wanting to see how Hinata would react to Naruto on a one-on-one basis.

**xxxxx**

To say Hinata was startled when Naruto Uzumaki called out to her was an understatement. Hefting her bag on her shoulder, Hinata turned to face her blue-eyed crush. The smile that hit her left her dazed and a little flustered.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

Ah, she winced hearing her voice. Who could blame her though? For a girl used to silence and dull colours, Naruto Uzumaki was overwhelming. He was a welcomed change from her boring life.

_Was?_ Confusion settled in. _Is, Naruto-kun is. _

Focusing on his face, the Hyuga squirmed under his attention. His blue eyes stared straight back at and she couldn't help the heat on her face. She never dealt well with being anyone's focus of attention, especially having someone so bright, loud and demanding staring at her with such intensity as if she, _Hinata Hyuga_, was a puzzle that couldn't be solved.

"How was it? Your date with that teme, I mean."

It took her a moment to realize what he was asking for. Hinata couldn't keep the frown off her face when realized who exactly Naruto was calling a bastard. Before Sasuke had gotten down from Mount Olympus to act like a human that Saturday, Hinata would've silently agreed to the statement that Sasuke Uchiha was indeed a bastard. Now however…

"You shouldn't say such things," Hinata blurted, feeling that same righteous courage build up inside her.

Naruto stepped back, a slightly stunned look on his face but Hinata didn't notice. Sasuke had defended her from _her crush_ on their date. Shouldn't she do the same?

Setting her mouth in a grim line, Hinata frowned at the blond boy. Opalescent eyes weren't seeing the same bright boy as before. They were looking at a boy who liked to talk before thinking.

"Sasuke-kun isn't…he isn't a-a _teme_! On our date I enjoyed him very much!" Hinata all but stated in frustration, hands clenched.

**xxxxx**

"_Sasuke-kun isn't…he isn't a-a teme! On our date I enjoyed him very much!" _

Those words rang clear and true throughout the courtyard and students froze when they registered just _who_ had spoken them.

One Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help the small smirk of satisfaction that curled about his lips as he watched Hinata Hyuga redden from embarrassment when her choice of words registered in her brain.

Walking away from the scene, Sasuke Uchiha ignored his blustering fan girls and strutted towards the school, head held high and heart suspiciously beating erratically.

**xxxxx**

Dealing with the mortification of having so many people hearing her mishap was okay. Dealing with Naruto bursting out in laughter was okay but _this_…this took the cake.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said his name, utterly bewildered at what she heard.

Sasuke, however, smirked and repeated what he had said.

"I said, Hinata, that I enjoyed you too on our date."

The informal way he said her name was intimate and Hinata Hyuga found herself flushing rather delightfully at the way her name rolled off his tongue without the suffix.

Coughing in her hand and averting her gaze, turning beet red at the attention they were getting from their peers, Hinata mumbled, "Me too."

**xxxxx**

_Sasuke Uchiha would not say he liked the Hyuga girl. He wasn't even remotely romantically interested in Hinata Hyuga, or any other female, and did not believe that his sudden interest in who she was really (behind the blushes, behind the timid shell) was a cause for concern._

_Too bad Kabuto Yakushi begged to differ. _

"Cliché, is it not? The boy in denial and the girl completely oblivious to his gaze while staring at another."

_It was hard to ignore his voice; a voice that was so seductive that it lured him to listen to the incessant nonsense sprouting from it. _

"I'm not in love," _Sasuke gritted, hands clenched and self restraint barely there. _

"No," _the senior nodded his head in agreement, _"you're not in love."

_Leaning closer to the raven head's ear he whispered conspiratorially,_ "You're getting there."


	5. Part 5

**Part:** 05/10  
**Pairing:** SasuHina  
**Inspiration:** Bisco Hatori's Romantic Egoist series. I said _inspired_, not that it _is_ the plot.

* * *

**Day 4** (Monday Afternoon)

* * *

_Kabuto Yakushi liked games._

_If questioned about his fascination he would smile charmingly and say, "_I like seeing how the players will react to certain situations. It's a thrill to not know what they will do next…although you _can_ nudge them in the right direction but it all comes down to the player._"_

_Yakushi grinned. "_When the best laid plans go awry, that's where the fun begins." (quote from Romantic Egoist)

**xxx**

"Are you happy?" he asked curiously.

Hinata gave a small cough to hide her blush.

"Yes…" and gave him a small smile.

She has a pretty smile, he thought absently.

Coming closer, he put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her backwards so she'd fall on him. Hinata squeaked.

"Kabuto-sempai!"

Giving a low chuckle, he squeezed her against him before releasing. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, I'm pleased for you…however I don't think you're taking all the variables into consideration."

Frowning, she peered up at him, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

Mentally sighing at the adorable picture of innocence, Kabuto averted his eyes…easily playing off a friend who was rather uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Sasuke-kun took the love potion. Two weeks of his attention, remember? How Sasuke acts is not because he likes you, _likes_ you. It's because of the potion and I really don't think you should be forgetting that."

When Kabuto looked back at her, her expression was priceless. It was all he could do not to break his innocent, worried pretense and start grinning at the shock, the bitter realization, the hurt…

All of a sudden, Kabuto Yakushi's Monday afternoon had gotten a lot better.

**xxx**

Hinata finally considered herself a moron.

Watching herself in the mirror, she scowled. _Stupid, STUPID GIRL!_

What Kabuto-sempai had said struck a nerve, _and_ made her brain cells spring into action. It was obvious, right from the beginning that _it was all because of that love potion._

And yet she had conveniently ignored that little, IMPORTANT, fact and got swept away by Sasuke's attention.

_How_ could she be so completely idiotic?!

Kicking off her shoes, Hinata flung herself onto her bed. Her lips trembled and her eyes burned but she refused to cry. This was all her fault. All. Her. Damn. Fault.

Good Lord did she _ever_ want to scream…

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. And then another. And another.

She needed to _think_. Something she was obviously very bad at doing.

Her lips twisted into a bitter smile.

.1. Sasuke Uchiha took the love potion (with Ramen) meant for Naruto…err, three days ago.

.2. After today, there would be ten days left

.3. He's not a complete bastard anymore; he stuck up for her against Naruto.

.4. He was awkward on their date, kind of _cute_ in a way…

.5. She was _supposed_ to like Naruto, not consider Sasuke Uchiha cute and yet…

.6. However he's acting, awkward and likeable, it's only because of the love potion.

_All _because of the potion.

Sasuke Uchiha did not act like this. This was not him. His real feelings have _no say in the matter_. It was false. _He_ was false. And Hinata was a complete bitch for taking advantage of that and encouraging him.

What was that Kabuto-sempai had said? Two weeks to truly capture his heart and if she did, in the end he'd be hers (would she honestly want that? more things to ponder…). But it wouldn't be because he really, truly, honestly did not like her. It would be because of the potion.

Finally, Hinata let herself cry because she knew what she'd have to do.

Hinata Hyuga would have to ignore Sasuke Uchiha.

For his own good.

And Hinata cried harder.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

Most of you question Kabuto's presence. The rest of you wonder if it really was a love potion. The character of Kabuto Yakushi is VERY useful, is he not? I'm taking full advantage of his manipulative nature. (I think I've said enough)

Pertaining to Hinata, I'm trying to think of her as a realistic girl.

First of all: she was a stuttering, shy wreck at the beginning who only wanted her crush to look at her. (Don't we all?) However, being in Sasuke's presence and faced with his own conflicting emotions (whether he should be nice or not) and awkwardness has given her a little courage to see him as another person who's just as confused and shy (in his own way).

Throughout the chapters so far she's gained experience, not so drastic but enough for her to open her eyes and see that she can voice something and it'd be heard…most likely. (Example: shutting Naruto up)

Her mental ravings are completely opposite to her outward-ness. (Heh) I'm trying to say that in the mind, there are no restrictions. She's allowed to be as frustrated and violent as anybody else but she permits herself to be such in her mind.

Hinata is a teenager and I want her to be confusing, I want her to doubt herself and others and just be a girl. I've noticed whenever in a dilemma, Hinata calms herself and lists the main problems in the situation after she has screamed at herself. I guess I'll call it one of her quirks.

**So yeah, she's torn…and she's crying so much, not because she's discovered how SHE LOVES SASUKE, but because she ****considers him a friend**** and torn about liking him or sticking with her motto 'I like Naruto-kun!' cause ****it makes sense in her world****. Hey, romance ain't supposed to be easy. You get it?**

So, shower me with flattering reviews and I promise the next chapter shall be longer.

_(Rewrite of the previous five chapters: 2__nd__ July, 2009)_


	6. Part 6

**Part:** 06/**? **  
**Pairing:** SasuHina  
**Inspiration:** Bisco Hatori's Romantic Egoist series. I said _inspired_, not that it _is_ the plot.

Author's Notes:

This story does not have large paragraphs due to the fact that there is no need to go into detail and description of the characters' feelings and turn it into metaphors and similes. And I like choppy sentenced. Short ones. For this story especially. I dunno, they are high school students. Their life, to me, doesn't seem like a descriptive essay. It feels chaotic and… 'choppy'?

**2010: Personally I've always believed that the chapter limit originally set for this story was too short but I needed to pace myself and not write anything too unnecessary. After much deliberation I have decided to extend the number of chapters so I can fully develop the plot. It isn't set in stone but please know that this story won't end when chapter 10 is posted. Thank you. **

I feel humbled by the massive support I have received. Thank you all kindly for sticking with me so far. Enjoy this update and the additional surprise I've added below.

* * *

**Day 5 **(Tuesday)

* * *

"Hinata."

Hinata tried not to jump or shriek from the shock of hearing her father's voice coming seemingly out of nowhere when he was sitting to her right. However she barely _just_ managed to knock her glass down with her hand.

It showed how dangerously inattentive she was.

"Ah-! Gomen, Otou-san…" she uttered hastily, grabbing her napkin to soak up the spilled water.

Hiashi Hyuga watched his skittish daughter clean her mess, face betraying nothing. "You've been acting abnormal since yesterday."

Hinata flinched and didn't dare raise her head when she replied, "I'm f-fine Otou-san."

"I see."

Inwardly Hinata cursed herself. She was being too obvious in her distress. If her father could sense it then that meant it'd be harder to convince Sasuke otherwise, that she was confident in her wish to not speak or see him.

"Just a l-little tired from s-studying last night, Otou-san."

Oh how lies came so easily now. Hinata almost laughed.

Hiashi nodded, returning his gaze to his breakfast. "Do not overexert yourself."

"Hai, Otou-san."

Standing up from the table Hiashi, before turning to leave, kissed the top of his daughter's head assuredly. "You need rest too, Hinata."

Hinata sighed when she heard the front door close. She felt so unbearably tired.

It wasn't because of the ungodly hour every morning that she had to wake up at; it had become a habit since she was six. Hinata had learned from a very young age that if she wanted to see her father for the day, she had to be washed, dressed and prepared to have breakfast with him at six o'clock.

The Head of the Hyuga Clan waited for no one.

Some people might think her crazy, getting up so early just to have breakfast with her father but he was the only one she had in this world. Though conversation and constant physical affection might be lacking between the two, often enough it was that one affectionate kiss on the top of her head that made Hinata's day a little more bearable.

Today, however, Hinata just felt more miserable.

The kiss didn't work its wonders…in fact, it made her feel horrible for the lie she told her father.

Gah. As if she'd be able to tell him the truth. _"I was crying over a boy, Otou-san."_

Hiashi might have had a heart attack. Or set out to kill Sasuke, especially if he knew that his last name was Uchiha.

Looking at the time, Hinata whimpered. She had an hour and a half till school began.

More time to torture herself over what she was about to do.

Oh bugger.

**xxx**

_When Sasuke arrived first in class for the morning, he didn't expect to see Kabuto Yakushi._

"What the hell are you doing here?_"_

_Sasuke clenched his fist at the teasing smile shot his way. "_No 'Good Morning, Yakushi-senpai!'? You are really cold, Sasuke-kun._"_

_Putting his bag down, Sasuke watched the freaky upperclassman turn away to look out the window. _

"I don't have time for your games._"_

"Yes, yes. You've made that blindingly clear, Sasuke-kun."

_Sasuke inhaled deeply. Only the Gods knew why being in close vicinity with this particular person made his blood boil and so early in the morning…Sasuke really didn't want this snake to ruin his day and the only way to get rid of Yakushi was to entertain him. _

_So grinding his teeth Sasuke bit out, "_Then why are you here?_" (as civilly as possible)_

_Kabuto took on an expression that warned Sasuke he was too delightfully entertained with his response. The Uchiha fought the urge to punch him._

"I would like to know what you find so interesting about Hinata Hyuga,_" Kabuto inquired, suddenly serious._

_Sasuke could feel his temper rise. Did he not make it specifically clear to this particular nut case that he had no interest what so ever in the Hyuga? _

"That is none of your business, Yakushi._"_

"Now you can do better than that, Sasu-**chan**…._" Sasuke closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't mind Yakushi calling him 'Sasuke-kun!' like all his moronic fangirls, but this nickname was utterly sickening. It sounded like something his mother would call him. _

_Glaring at the senpai Sasuke Uchiha said, "_Only if you never **ever** call me that again and leave immediately after._"_

"Fine…_"_

_Thinking quickly Sasuke said the first thing to come to mind. "_I like her eyes."

_Kabuto's silly smile on his face disappeared. He looked…disappointed? _

"You like her eyes?_" Yakushi sighed. "_You do know that the rest of the Hyuga family has the same eyes…right?_"_

_Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He had entertained him enough. Yakushi was getting on his nerves. "_Leave. Now._"_

_Holding his hands up in peace, Kabuto turned and walked out the class room. _

_Sasuke, however, slumped behind his desk. His face a suspicious pale pink. _

_Her eyes…? Out of everything he could have said, like she's quiet AND sane, he blurted that he liked her eyes?_

_Ack. What a wonderful way to start the day off. _

**xxx**

Loud chatter drifted around her; shouts and giggling of probably six hundred students. Too noisy, too crowded for people to notice what was happening.

She turned to the boy sitting next to her and swallowed. He looked… beautiful and so s_hattered_.

It hurt a lot to know she was the cause of this.

And yet she decided she wasn't going to be the simpering heroine. So she didn't burst into an emotional tirade.

"_I don't like you…"_

She had been blunt.

"_As much as I appreciate our time together, it was a mistake."_

And she had been so hurtful.

"_A mistake that I do not want to make again."_

Hinata was still shocked at herself for not breaking down and stuttering.

"Sasuke…?"

For a time, Sasuke didn't look at her. He just stared at the students loitering around.

Hinata wished he would look at her at least. Look or glared at would have been much better than him refusing to even glance at her.

At least she could have consoled herself and say he hated her.

Sasuke stood up, pushing his both hands in his pockets, and turned away from her.

"Whatever."

Then he walked away.

Hinata didn't cry. She just sat there on the bench and watched his back get further and further away.

_Look_, she told herself. _Look at what you've done_.

Sasuke had sounded so much like himself before. Indifferent, cold…like the bastard she had once thought of him.

A small, bitter smile appeared on her face. _This is all for the best._

Hinata wistfully hoped, someday after the two weeks, that she'd be able to take Sasuke out for coffee or…_probably some cake?_

She could imagine it. Sasuke would be shocked of course that the quiet Hinata Hyuga had asked him such a thing.

(he obviously would not remember what had previously transpired if Hinata kept up with the ignoring act…though she hoped rumors from other students wouldn't reach his ears because explaining why he had a date with her when he couldn't recall the event would be very difficult…)

He'd probably get it into his head that she was a fan girl and will most likely open his mouth to refuse her with a glare.

She'd try to get up the courage to say that she didn't like him…

Hinata choked on the expression she'd imagine Sasuke's face to have at that particular declaration.

…_like that_, of course. She just wanted to spend some time with him, if it was all right. Probably after school one day.

(he might think her insane for that too)

Of course, if that didn't work then she'd appease herself by just talking to him. Well, trying to talk to him a bit almost every day afterwards. Get to know the **real** Sasuke Uchiha.

The first bell rang across the campus, jolting Hinata from her thoughts and she strengthened her resolve.

This was it.

Day 5 had just begun.

**xxx**

An ominous aura radiated from one Uchiha Sasuke as he walked through the hallway, causing students to swallow nervously and back up as he walked by.

Green eyes watched him closely.

It was really heartbreaking to see the one you love, or like, look _so_ wrecked.

For the first time in the six years she's known him, Haruno Sakura felt pity for Sasuke.

And yet, Sakura was relieved.

Turning away, she walked into her classroom just as the first bell rung.

Maybe this was good for him.

_However_…

Green eyes hardened.

Sakura Haruno would have to chat with Hyuga Hinata.

After all, she could not forgive the girl who obviously made Sasuke-kun happy only to cause him this anger (and hurt) go unpunished.

Despite her feelings, Sakura was **not** a heartless bitch. Sasuke had never been very happy with her advances, she knew that, and yet she had persisted. Could you blame the girl, though? WHAT teenage female ever backed down from her crush?

But now…it was all different. Sasuke had his own crush, and OF COURSE Sakura was peeved that it WASN'T HER; but she had always looked out for his well being in the past and the present was no different.

Sasuke would always be a friend **first** and then love interest.

If it made Sasuke happy, Sakura would live with it. Hopefully get over it.

(good Lord did she ever sound so…_noble_. the noble young lass who gives up her love for the betterment of His life…or, what they really should say, the noble lass who sacrifices herself to the God forsaken dragon to protect her beloved who doesn't give a damn about her life anyways…and yadda yadda yadda)

(a huge sigh)

So she would talk with the Hyuga. Get the girl to see that she was being unnecessarily idiotic.

And no one ever said that Sakura could not terrorize the little mouse.

_Heh._

**xxx**

Throughout the first period that day, Ino could have sworn Sakura was grinning away like a maniac.

An evil _psychotic _maniac with intent to cause harm.

_Yikes_, she thought with a shudder, _that girl has issues._

**xxx**

There were whispers floating across the school: Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga were done.

People in their class could attest to this. Not once since the bell rang signaling the start of school did the two even look at each other. Hinata was being a dutiful student, putting all her attention on the teacher. Sasuke wore a stormy expression on his face, snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him.

Naruto, for once, was keeping his distance.

The fan girls cheered while the rest wondered…why?

And _who_ dumped _whom_?

However with the way they were acting; it was going to remain one of the Universe's mysteries.

**xxx**

Hinata was trying hard to keep a straight face despite the turmoil going on inside her.

She could see that Sasuke was slowly pulling his emotions back together, building up that wall of _coldness_ and displaying his 'get-the-**fuck**-away-from-me' face.

She really wanted to stand up and tell him she was joking. So he'd look at her. Finally. And-and she'd be relieved.

Because this was guilt and it was eating away at her insides.

And Hinata wanted to jump off a cliff because despite all, she was still thinking about it. Over and over again. Somehow, trying to focus on other things, other _people_ were getting difficult.

Was it a trait of being female to worry so incessantly?

Why did emotions have to be confusing?

Hinata shot down Sasuke, like a bitch she'd think after, and it was done. No taking back. So this guilt - she just had to ignore it.

She just had to.

However, the whispers of her and Sasuke's break up were adding fuel to the fire.

Didn't they know she could hear them?

Hinata buried her head in her hands.

This was suffocating. The whole situation. And wasn't she supposed to NOT be bothered? It was her plan, wasn't it? And WHY was she thinking about this _AGAIN_?

Hinata needed a distraction.

Badly.

Preferably _before_ she went insane.

**xxx**

Sakura jumped Sasuke during lunch.

Yeah, call her crazy because she _was_. With the way Sasuke was storming about, Sakura could have died if she had indeed surprised him but, BUT Sasuke-kun had a sixth sense called '**The Sakura Radar**'.

So he didn't try to kill her. _But_ he was glaring at her.

Sakura deflated under his stare.

"Sakura," he growled.

"Sasuke-kun," she squeaked in return.

Now _really_, did he have to watch her so hard? Scary! And yet so _hot_….Sakura fought the urge to swoon.

"_So_ I heard the news…why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, shaking away all the sparkles and hearts that were fluttering around her.

Thankfully Sasuke didn't seem as if he'd explode soooo…she nudged him for an answer.

"It wasn't important."

Something pierced her heart and Sakura couldn't help but frown. He was being quite bastardly.

"Not important? I think it's important to tell the girl who likes you that you have someone else entirely in mind, Sasuke."

Sakura was feeling _hurt_ but…this really wasn't about her anymore was it? It was about Sasuke and _Hinata _(insert vomit here). Whatever was their situation she was sure it wasn't something horrendous that couldn't be fixed.

So Sakura locked up those feelings and focused on Sasuke.

"Do you know why she refused you?" she asked without thinking.

Because it had to be the Hyuga who refused him. The girl wouldn't even acknowledge his existence in class from what she heard (the blond baka) and from time to time, when her attention was diverted, he looked at her. It didn't make sense otherwise because she knew Sasuke. If he didn't care, he wouldn't make the effort.

Sasuke stiffened but continued walking.

"Do you think she hates you?" she persisted because this was so _stupid_.

Catching him by the arm, Sakura pulled him to stop.

"You know what bothers me the most?" she ignored his silence. "You always fight for what you want and _get it_…but you aren't doing that right now."

Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye and smirked.

_This idiot needs a wakeup call._

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sasuke Uchiha **gives up**."

**TBC**

* * *

**ADDITONAL SURPRISE:**

**TITLE:** Days In Love  
**Universe:** Alternate

The first time Hinata Hyuga met Suigetsu Hozuki was when Sasuke Uchiha had stormed through the hallway and pushed Suigetsu roughly onto her, resulting in Hinata getting water spilled all over her shirt.

"_Damn it, Uchiha! You made me spill my water!" the silver haired teen fumed, watching the uncaring back of Uchiha Sasuke retreat. _

_Huffing, silver eyes slid towards her and an eyebrow arched when he took in her appearance. _

"_You owe me water," he stated quite clearly and all Hinata could do was blink up at him in disbelief._

Hinata, despite the fact that it wasn't _her_ fault it had spilled gave in and bought him bottled water from a nearby vending machine.

"_H-Here," she muttered, pushing the bottle into his hands. _

_Hinata had to say, she never saw anyone gulped down water so fast in her life. Titling her head, she studied him. His hair wasn't sliver; looking closer Hinata noticed that it had a subtle blue tint to it. His skin was flawless and rather pale and, looking closer, Hinata could see the fanged edges of his teeth. His eyes captivated her the most. They were so clear and the combination of silver and blue was definitely striking. _

_He was beautiful, dangerously so, but then so were some of her acquaintances. _

"_Like what you see, Hyuga?" came his cheeky voice and Hinata blinked realizing how close his face was to hers. _

_Stepping back she shook her head furiously. "N-No!" _

There. That's the additional surprise I've added. It's a **snippet** from a currently ongoing story I haven't posted yet. I wanted to see what sort of response I'd get from it. Please note that if I ever do consider posting this, I may have rewritten this part that I'm allowing ya'll to look at –ookies?

**PS:** SecretBox, see? I told you I'd update! And I'm still not satisfied with the flashback...blah. Dear reviewers, be kind.

I'll update, IF I get the plot kinks worked out.

Hope everyone is enjoying their summer! Peace.

**2010: I am working on it. Any suggestions to help me out?**


End file.
